worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Balor
The Council of Balor was a council called by Alec Kylar and led by Katheryne Sévérine, held on September 3rd, 1269 A.K. in the ruined fortress of Rath Dinen. The main purpose of the council was to discuss the Orbs of Trinity and the looming threat of Grand Widow Vellatra. The meeting was named after Balor, a Champion of Westmarch, who's statue stood vigil over the council members. Attendees * Prelate Alec Kylar, convener of the council and Dark Templar. He offers his wisdom to those who seek to aid him in his war against Vellatra. * Chieftain Grey, a Scosglen Druid and chief of his tribe. He holds a grudge against the Grand Widow. * Deathspeaker Jurdann, leader of the Priests of Rathma. He is determined to aid the Soulstrider siblings in their quest and to bring balance to Sanctuary. * Executor Ikeda Cao, a Xian blademaster and the de facto leader of the Eternal Companions. * Lady Katheryne Sévérine, leader of the council and an archmage of the Ysari Sanctum. She seeks to aid Alec in his fight against Vellatra and to secure the Orbs of Trinity in safe keeping. *Sir Hale, warrior of the Fighters Guild and former Paladin of Zakarum. He is sworn to restore faith to the Zakarum and bring order to Westmarch. *Justiciar Dearak, Sahptev Cleric and artifact hunter. He holds knowledge regarding the Nephalem and their history. *Clovis the Conqueror, Crusader and Champion of the Light. As a keeper of knowledge, he seeks answers regarding the Nephalem artifacts. *"The Painter", a Viz-Jaq'taar assassin and advisor to Natalya. He is sent by the leaders of his order to investigate the demonic events that have unfolded in Westmarch. *Marshal Jayla Bird, a rogue and member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye. She is in league with Ikeda and Katheryne. *Hellhands, a Vizjerei mage who is captured and taken in by Alec Kylar. Though despised my many, he is proven to be resources towards the quest surrounding the Orbs of Trinity. *Fynn, a Mystic who foresaw the events of the orb unfold in his visions. He is a close ally to Alec Kylar. *Almira Vines, a Witch who is forced to aid Alec Kylar. *Jace, a Vampirate and scolar aboard the Nocturn and friend of Rose. He is keen on recording the events surrounding he Orbs of Trinity. *Ambassador Roisin Vasili, a Vampirate and former assassin who is seeking answers about about the Orbs of Trinity. She is close friends of Alec Kylar and an enemy of Vellatra. Procedure At the council, Katheryne introduced herself and Ikeda to all. It was here when she revealed that Alec was the convener of the council, having sought to find all the people in Sanctuary who held information about the Orbs of Trinity, the Nephelam, and the Grand Widow Vellatra. Chieftain Grey explained that he held a particular grudge against Vellatra due to her slaying several key individuals of Scoslgen, including a close friend of his. Deathspeaker Jurdann made it clear that the Soulstriders were close and trusted veterans of him, ensuring the that the council could keep hope in them completing their quest. Sir Hale and Sir Clovis, though bitter about their rival neromancers, also ensured their allegiance to the Soulstride's quest. On the next night, the council held a meeting once more, this time to decide the fate of the Orbs of Trinity and what the Soulstrider siblings should do next.